culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Fanta
|variants= See International availability |related= Sunkist, Crush, Slice, Mirinda, Tango }} Fanta ( ) is a global brand of fruit-flavored carbonated soft drinks created by The Coca-Cola Company. There are more than 100 flavors worldwide. The drink originated in Nazi Germany under a trade embargo for Coca-Cola ingredients in 1940. History Fanta originated as a result of difficulties importing Coca-Cola syrup into Nazi Germany during World War II due to a trade embargo. To circumvent this, Max Keith, the head of Coca-Cola Deutschland (Coca-Cola GmbH) during the war, decided to create a new product for the German market, using only ingredients available in Germany at the time, including whey and apple pomace – the "leftovers of leftovers", as Keith later recalled.Mark Pendergrast: For God, Country and Coca-Cola, Charles Scribner's Sons, New York, 1993 The name was the result of a brief brainstorming session, which started with Keith's exhorting his team to "use their imagination" (Fantasie in German), to which one of his salesmen, Joe Knipp, immediately retorted "Fanta!" The plant was effectively cut off from Coca-Cola headquarters during the war. After the war, the Coca-Cola corporation regained control of the plant, formula, and the trademarks to the new Fanta product—as well as the plant profits made during the war. Fanta was discontinued when the parent company was reunited with the German branch. Following the launch of several drinks by the Pepsi corporation in the 1950s, Coca-Cola competed by relaunching Fanta in 1955. The drink was heavily marketed in Europe, Asia, Africa and South America. Marketing United States Fanta is known for its upbeat advertising; in the United States, it showcases The Fantanas, a group of young female models, each of whom promotes an individual Fanta flavor. For the re-introduction of Fanta in the United States, Coca-Cola worked with the ad agency Ogilvy (NYC) in 2001. After a brainstorming session, the Ogilvy creative team of Andrea Scaglione, Andrew Ladden and Bill Davaris created the tagline "Wanta Fanta!" which became the jingle for the Fantanas in the broadcast campaign. The campaign lasted from summer 2001, in the form of a successful trial run, to October 1, 2006. Three years later, in June 2009, Fanta re-launched the campaign. They also held a talent search to find the pineapple Fantana, and in September selected Shakira Barrera to become the fourth Fantana. After Barrera won the search, she spent a year at her post, with the latter six months as an actual Fantana called Lily. Africa Fanta was quickly spreading through Africa in the beginning for the 1980s with the popularization of drink with particular African flavors such as acerola and ackee fruits. Guava flavoured drinks also contributed significantly to the success of the company in some countries. Ethiopia had a major impact in the manufacturing of the drink, since the first African facility was based in Addis Ababa. By the end of the 1990s, Fanta was a staple drink in most parts of the continent. After the huge success of the brand in those regions, Fanta's popularity peaked. International availability There are more than 90 flavors worldwide. In Serbia, Albania, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia and some other countries, there is "Fanta Shokata" (a wordplay between "soc" -elderberry in Romanian- and "shock") based on an elderflower blossom extract drink, traditional in Romania (where it is called Socată), Serbia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia and other Balkan countries. Orange Fanta is also available in Canada; however, the formula for Canada's Orange variant differs from its American and German/European counterparts, notably in that the German contains orange juice, the Canadian contains tangerine juicehttp://www.walmart.ca/en/ip/fanta-orange/6000097120109 and the American contains neither. The other variants available in Canada are Grape and Cream Soda, both made with real grapes. Primary competitors to Fanta have included Tango, Mirinda, Sunkist, Slice, Sumol, Crush, Tropicana Twister and Orangina. Fanta was the second drink to be produced by Coca-Cola, after the original Coca-Cola. International popularity * In Japan the market often issues seasonal rare flavours like yuzu. * In Greece there is a non-carbonated version of the original Orange Fanta, called Fanta Blue. * In New Zealand, unlike the rest of Australasia, Fanta is visually branded with the original logo used since 2008. The New Zealand market includes the Fanta variants Fanta Blueberry, Fanta Sour Watermelon and Fanta Strawberry Sherbet. http://www.coca-colajourney.co.nz/brands/fanta Controversy A 2005 British television advertisement for Fanta Z showed a couple enjoying a picnic on a beach and drinking from their cans of Fanta Light, but then calmly spitting the drink out. Others were also shown spitting the drink out in similar ways. The viewers complained that the ad condoned spitting and that children were reported to have copied the ad. A head teacher said children in the playground had mimicked the commercial. The majority of complaints to the Advertising Standards Authority (ASA) said the images were disgusting and thought it was inappropriate because spitting posed a health risk. The ad became restricted to the post-9 p.m. broadcasts. The ASA agreed that viewers would not want children to see something perceived as anti-social, but did not consider that the images showing people spitting would cause widespread offense or pose a significant health risk. 75th anniversary advertisement In February 2015, a 75th-anniversary version of Fanta was released in Germany. Packaged in glass bottles evoking the original design and with an authentic original wartime flavor including 30% whey and pomace, it is described on the packaging as "less sweet" and a German original. An associated television ad referenced the history of the drink and said the Coca-Cola company wanted to bring back "the feeling of the Good Old Times" which was interpreted by many to mean Nazi rule. The ad was subsequently replaced. See also * Royal Tru - Fanta's Filipino counterpart. * Hit - Fanta's Venezuelan counterpart. * Crush - Fanta's rival. * Tango - Fanta's British rival. References External links * * * Fanta on Coca-Cola.com * Coke phasing out Minute Maid soft drinks Category:1940 introductions Category:Coca-Cola brands Category:German inventions of the Nazi period Category:Orange sodas Category:Fruit sodas